The present invention relates to a main drive line clutch connected between an engine and various driven components of a self-propelled harvester such as a combine or forage harvester, or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hydraulically operable clutch.
It is a known practice to couple a main drive line clutch to the flywheel of an engine. A clutch so embodied does not lend itself to design flexibility since the use of various engines would require the use of a special flywheel. Also, a clutch embodied in this manner does not lend itself to easy assembly or serviceability. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,239 issued to J. J. Hennen on Oct. 31, 1972 discloses a main drive line embodying such a clutch.